1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductor devices become smaller in size and the integrity of the semiconductor device becomes heightened, heat generated from the semiconductor device must be cooled down to minimize thermal deformation of the semiconductor device. Particularly, in a Solid State Drive (SSD) device, heat generation due to high integration of a NAND flash memory may deteriorate reliability of the SSD. For heat dissipation, the semiconductor device, such as the SSD, may include a heat transfer material, such as a Thermal Interface Material (TIM), but a process for inserting the TIM into the semiconductor device is complicated, and in addition, providing the TIM is relatively expensive.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-282218 discloses a semiconductor integrated circuit device.